Her Love Will Be Our's
by RikkuHealMistress
Summary: The new girl in Domino (High School) is so pretty, her name is Rikku. Seto, Bakura, and Mokuba have 10 years ago relationship with her. Yami Bakura, Yami Yugi, and Priest Seto also have relationship with Yami Rikku and Hikari Rikku, Egyptian past. And new


Rikku: I'll start my fan fiction! Right now.  
  
Joey: Um, sorry, what just did you say?  
  
Rikku: Fan fiction, Joey. Oh wait, I forgot, I'm still doing this intro!  
  
Tristan: Gotcha! What are you two doing here?  
  
Rikku: We should do the intro first, Tristan, about us. Now... What should we say first?  
  
Joey: I'm Joey Wheeler! I'm the best duelist in the...  
  
Rikku: Team, and you're the second because Yugi is the first!  
  
Joey: Yeah, yeah, whatever...  
  
Tristan: I'm Tristan Taylor! The one who likes to cheer!  
  
Seto: Rikku, let's start your fan fiction. We will continue this intro later! *grabs Rikku's hand* Come on!  
  
Rikku: Seto! Wait!  
  
Joey: Man, a bastard grabs my girl! You bastard! Get away from her!  
  
Tristan: No, he is BADASS! I didn't give her to him! Wait, badass guy!  
  
Ryou: This is my first time to the intro...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1-------New Girl in Domino High School  
  
Rikku: Recca nii-sama wake up!  
  
Recca: Yes, Rikku? Where is Domon? Tokiya, where are you? Hime, are you okay? Fuuko, where are you all?  
  
Rikku: Half sleep, half sleep!  
  
Kagerou: Recca! Wake up, you are being funny by Rikku later if you always like that!  
  
Recca: Who are our opponents today? Kurei? Team Kuu? Or any Uruhas are our opponents?  
  
Rikku: Koganei-kun, help me...  
  
Koganei: Recca nii-chan! Wake up! You don't embarrassed in front of your sweet sister, Rikku?  
  
Recca: Okay, I'll wake. I fogot, Kogani an Rikk are lifing wih uh. (I forgot Koganei and Rikku are living with us.)  
  
Kagerou: Be clever to be a brother!  
  
Shigeo: Yeah, yeah, you have to, Recca! Don't embarrassing Hanabishi family!  
  
Koganei: Thank you Recca nii-chan!  
  
Rikku: Thank you, Recca nii-sama!  
  
Recca: When you will grow up if you still using that Middle School uniform!  
  
Rikku: Let him, nii-sama.  
  
Koganei: You cruel!  
  
Shigeo: Hey, big mouths! Get to school, now!  
  
Rikku: Great, the school uniform is beautiful...  
  
Koganei: Why I've to go to Middle? I can be your guard, Rikku.  
  
Recca: Look your age Koganei! You are to far from Rikku!  
  
Rikku: Yes, you are Kaoru-kun. Someday we will meet in the same place!  
  
Koganei: Yes, okay... Argh! We're going to be late!  
  
At school...  
  
Joey: I didn't expect that we would have a new girl here.  
  
Tristan: Me too, we got the news this morning.  
  
Tea: I would think she is a girl, she must be a hyper one.  
  
Yugi: Yeah, this got to be so great! It's like Bakura's first time to Domino High!  
  
Joey: Yes, so much! He comes here in the middle of the term!  
  
Tea: It would be good if she play Duel Monsters!  
  
Tristan: I almost forget about this!  
  
Joey: If she plays Duel Monsters, she will be in our team!  
  
Tristan: You just care about fan girls...  
  
Yugi: Fan girls, you have fan girls? Tell me who are they!  
  
Tea: Yes, if he WOULD has many fan girls, I will be one of your, Joey...  
  
Mr. Rock: Class! We will start now! Now we have new student in our class!  
  
Blah-blah-blah-blah-blah...  
  
Joey: We should know...  
  
Tristan: Quiet, you, Joey...  
  
Mr. Rock: Come in! Huh?  
  
Rikku: Wait! I will not late again! Hey!  
  
Mr. Rock: Why you're late? You are new student.  
  
Rikku: I'm so sorry... Hello... My name... Is... Rikku... Hanabishi...  
  
Mr. Rock: Don't sell your energy too much! Go to next of that dirty blonde guy.  
  
Joey: Heehee...  
  
Rikku: Hi. I'm Rikku. Who's yours?  
  
Joey: I'm Joey Wheeler. Do you---  
  
Rikku: Joey!? My friend is one of your fans! You are good at dueling monsters.  
  
Joey: 'One fan that I knew, now Rikku, do you think I'm your idol?' Thanks!  
  
Rikku: Do you know Seto Kaiba, Joey?  
  
Joey: 'That bastard...' Yes, he is in our class, don't you know?  
  
Rikku: I haven't notice him this time...  
  
Joey: Ahaha... Wait... You know Kaiba? 'I can't believe her! What is her relationship with him?'  
  
Rikku: I want to see what Seto looks like now! Tell me later okay Joey?  
  
Joey: Uh... Okay... Okay then...  
  
Rikku: Heehee...  
  
Ding... Dong...  
  
Rikku: Break time! Teehee... Joey, you serious you want to show me Seto?  
  
Joey: 'Don't call him Seto! Uh... Headache about Kaiba, I guess you need to call him Kaiba...' Yes.  
  
Rikku: Joey, you look sick.  
  
Seto: Joey, you don't do your picket task! You are searched by Tea. Go, you dog!  
  
Joey: Okay, BADASS...  
  
Seto: You haven't called my name. It's not your business...  
  
Rikku: Sorry, but who are you?  
  
Seto: 'She is... The girl that who promised me... Just looks like her, Bakura is promising with the same promise too.' I'm Seto Kaiba. I'm the manager of Kaiba Corporation. Who are you?  
  
Rikku: I'm Rikku Hanabishi. Are you really Seto? You already this tall!  
  
Seto: 'She still calls me Seto... She is really her...' You too. Want to see Bakura?  
  
Rikku: Bakura? He is schooling here?  
  
Seto: Yes, he is. He is in our class, too.  
  
Rikku: I didn't mention him. Well, anyway want to eat lunch together, Seto?  
  
Seto: Of course, I want to.  
  
Joey: 'You, bastard... I will take Rikku on my side as long you will know!' Tea, where's Tristan?  
  
Tea: Tristan? Oh yes, he doesn't do his picket tasks yet... Can you search for him?  
  
Joey: Okay!  
  
Tristan: Sorry, I'm late!  
  
Joey: Fuck you! I will search for you, if you haven't come yet!  
  
Tristan: Sorry, oh yeah... I saw Rikku with Kaiba in the middle of their lunch. I'm jealous!  
  
Tea: She with Kaiba?  
  
Tristan: Yes, fuck you Kaiba!  
  
Bakura: Wait... Do you mean Rikku?  
  
Tristan: Yes, she is with Kaiba.  
  
Bakura: I know Rikku since I'm still 5. So know Kaiba since 5 too.  
  
Rikku: Hi, Joey!  
  
Joey: Rikku! Well, you ate much, huh?  
  
Rikku: Yeah! I'm full! Oh yes, I don't know many in this class except you and Seto. Now, who are they?  
  
Joey: They are Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, and Ryou Bakura.  
  
Rikku: Oh, cool... Wait! Bakura? Are you really Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Yes.  
  
Joey: You haven't seen Yugi yet. He will come in minutes.  
  
Rikku: Okay, then. Bakura How are you?  
  
Bakura: Fine thanks, how's yours? We already don't meet for 10 years don't we? And, Kaiba.  
  
Seto: I know you remember when we are still kids. Don't you, Bakura?  
  
Rikku: Oh, really? I want to go to the Dept. Store near my house. Who wants to go with me?  
  
Tea: Really? I'll go with you! I want to buy girly things!  
  
Joey: I'll go with you. I want to buy boys thingy.  
  
Tristan: Joey, you go to? Me too, I'll buy many special things.  
  
Yugi: What you talking about guys? Yami Yugi: Yugi, I've seen her before. In Egypt, long time... Watch out.  
  
Rikku: Who are you?  
  
Yugi: I'm Yugi Mutou! Rikku, can I go to your house today?  
  
Rikku: Of course, you can! Well, guys... See you after school!  
  
Rikku: That's the end of my first chapter! Is it good? Well, too long for a chapter! Next time I'll make shorter than this one. See you in the next chapter! Review please? Oh, and sorry if there's error. My computer is odd. 


End file.
